Big Monster Machine Rescue
'''Big Monster Machine Rescue '''is a new film created by Transformersprimefan Summary When Blaze the Monster Machine gets stranded on a log over a wet river, Thomas and the Monster Machines must shift gears and blaze to the rescue in order to save him. Meanwhile, Devious Diesel challenges Crusher the trailer truck to a race and Crusher plans to beat Diesel by cheating. But many of their devious actions get mistaken for good deeds. Plot Blaze gets stranded Blaze the Monster Machine is racing through town and enters the woods. However, he arrives at a river with two logs forming a bridge over it. Blaze starts to slowly cross it but suddenly, one of the logs falls into the river and Blaze becomes stranded on the log he's on now. Blaze is scared and does not like water because he can't swim and yells for help. Thomas rallies up the Monster Machines Meanwhile, Thomas the Tank Engine is working on his branch line when he hears the Monster Machine Alarm beep. He checks out his splasher panel and sees Blaze on the log over the river. He asks Blaze what happened and Blaze says he got stranded whilst crossing the log bridge and needs to be rescued. Thomas calls Darrington, Zeg, Starla and Stripes into action and they all immediately head to the scene of Blaze's incident. Thomas grabs his Monster Machine Radio and shouts "Let's Blaze!" before heading off to rescue Blaze. Diesel Challenges Crusher Meanwhile, Crusher and Pickle are driving along when they notice Diesel nearby and drive over. Diesel and Crusher begin to argue over who can cause the most mischief and Diesel challenges Crusher to race. Crusher accepts the challenge and starts to leave when Pickle shows him the video of Blaze getting stranded and Thomas rallying up the Monster Machines and going to rescue him. Crusher decides to cheat Thomas all the way to Blaze and has Pickle set up obstacles while he deals with Diesel. But Diesel doesn't know that Crusher plans to beat him by cheating. 1st Obstacle: The Jungle of Vines (Stripes the Tiger Truck) Thomas arrives at Pickle's first obstacle, a jungle of vines! Thomas picks up his Monster Machine Radio and calls in Stripes the Tiger Truck. Stripes immediately arrives and activates his tiger claws. Thomas climbs on and with an enormous growl, Stripes swiftly flips through all the vines and makes it through. Having made it through the vines, Thomas continues on his way to rescue Blaze and brings Stripes with him. 2nd Obstacle: A herd of Wild Cattle (Starla the Cowgirl Truck) Stripes and Thomas arrive at the next obstacle, a herd of wild cattle! Thomas picks up his Monster Machine Radio again and radioes Starla the Cowgirl Truck. Starla quickly arrives on the scene and rounds up the cattle using her lasso vefore locking them in a pen. Thomas and Stripes congratulate Starla and continue on their journey to Blaze and Starla tags along. 3rd Obstacle: A Daring Canyon Jump (Darrington the Stunt Truck) Thomas, Stripes and Starla arrive at the third obstacle, A canyon! Starla and Stripes don't know what to do but Thomas radioes Darrington the Stunt Truck with his Monster Machine Radio. Darrington swiftly moves in and sees a couple of Ramps. Using all three ramps, all three Monster Machines make it over the canyon. ThomSs, Starla and Stripes continue their quest to rescue Blaze with Darrington now with them. 4th Obstacle: A Land Slide (Zeg the Dinosaur Truck) Soon enough, Thomas, Starla, Stripes, and Darrington arrive at the fourth obstacle; a landslide. The other trucks can't figure out a way to go around it or over it. But Thomas radioes Zeg the dinosaur truck to help out. Zeg quickly arrives on the scene and clears away the landslide so the others can get pass. Thomas thanks Zeg, and he, Stripes, Starla, Darrington, and Zeg continue on their mission to reach the very last Monster Machine; Blaze! 5th Obstacle: A herd of Grizzlies (All the Monster Machines) As Thomas and the monster trucks get closer to Blaze, they run into one other obstacle; a herd of grizzlies! Non of the trucks know what to do. Until Thomas transforms and fights off the grizzlies. They able to get past just as the grizzlies make their move. They then continue on to reach Blaze. Arriving at the river Rescuing Blaze The Race begins Trivia *Darrington, Zeg, Starla, Blaze (BatMM), Stripes (BatMM), Crusher, Pickle, Devious Diesel, Bill and Ben, Marion, Timothy, Gator, Percy, James, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo) guest star in this film. * Scenes * Blaze Gets Stranded * Thomas rallies up the Monster Machines * Diesel challenges Crusher Category:Transformersprimfan